Ginny's Love
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Ginny finds the journal of Tom Riddle and discovers a new friend eventually she feels something inside her, wishing to be more then just friends with the handsome and intellectual wizard. M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Love

Tom Riddle and Ginny done right.

Chapter one

She flipped through the pages of the empty book. "Weird… why would the book store have this?" She muttered to herself.

She pulled out a quill and a jar of ink, set them on her bedside table and dabbed the quill with ink.

"Hello Diary. My name is Ginny Weasley." She wrote in her best handwriting.

The writing disappeared and she widened her eyes. "Whoa…."

"Hello Ginny. I am Tom Riddle." It wrote back in fancy handwriting.

She jump backwards, off her bed and onto the floor. Letting out a scream.

Quickly Hermione rushed into the room. "Ginny! Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. "Just saw a… a spider." She sputtered.

Hermione frowned. "Oh. Alright. Well if you need anything…."

Ginny shook her head.

"I'll be in the common room." Hermione finished and left the Gryffindor girls dorm.

Ginny sat on her bed again and looked at the book. Tim's writing had disappeared. She wrote: "Tom?"

"Yes Ginny?" He replied.

"Uh. How is this happening?"

"You have found my journal. Your the first to ever find it."

"Wow…. My full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Mine is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I like that name…. I'm twelve and in Gryffindor."

"I'm sixteen and I'm in Slytherin."

"Would you hate me if I was a mud blood?"

"Uh… it depends on… a lot of things."

"Oh. Well it doesn't matter. I'm pureblood."

"That's wonderful…. I bet your beautiful."

She blushed. No one really thought of her as beautiful. Or at least no one mentioned it. That didn't really matter at this age but it felt nice to be complimented in such a way.

"I bet your handsome."

"Do you want to see?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny opened her eyes, clutching the journal to her chest and looking around. She was an amazing looking sixteen year old, holding the same journal and walking down a corridor. Everything was black and white.

She ran after the teenager and stood next to him, smiling up at him and gasping at his perfection. "T-Tom?"

Tom didn't even glance at her.

"Can you hear me?" He walked into the entrance of the castle and towards the Slytherin door.

She tried grabbing his hand, but she went through him. "Oh." She sighed. At least she got to see him though. He went to the door and walked into the freezing Slytherin tunnels. Eventually they came upon a painting that asked him for a password.

"Snakes, snails, puppy dog tails." He recites.

The painting opened and Ginny followed Tom inside. Tom entered the boys dorm and sat on his bed, then wrote something in his journal.

"Well, would you look at this? Little Tommy writing in his journal? How wonderful is that?" A boy smirked and said slyly.

Tom grabbed his wand and pointed at the boy. "Stupefy."

The boy paralyzed and his weapon flew away. "Well well well Arnold. Look who's never going t-"

Ginny woke up in her bed, normal colours surrounding her and she sighed. The journal lay open on her stomach.

She wrote: "Tom… I couldn't touch you. And you didn't see or hear me."

"I know Ginny. I'm sorry. All I can do is let you look upon my memories. Unless…."

"What?"

"You could help me gain power. I'm only a ghost right now. Locked away in the castle."

"I'll think about it."

And with that she closed the journal, as well as her eyes. He seemed very aggressive towards that guy. And he seemed very dark, and strong in very way. It made her tingle in her lower area and it felt good. Really good.

She pulls her covers over her head. She never felt like this before. Was it love? Probably not yet. But something… made her feel good. She gasped as she felt herself getting wet. This… this was really new.

She put a hand down to her pyjama pants and felt a small wet circle lining her private area. She applied a small amount of pressure and moaned. She covered her mouth with her other hand and brought her wet hand up, looking at it wide eyed.

She thought for a second, then rubbed it on the covers and closes her eyes.

She woke up the next morning refreshed, she tossed her covers off and spotted the wet spot, instantly reminding her of last night.

Ginny was glad for the covers on the top of the roof that his her bed as well as the others. She changed into her Gryffindor clothes and hid the pyjamas under her bed.

She looked at the journal and sighed.

The next few days went by much smoothly then any Ginny could remember. She had a friend to talk to and she trusted him. She told him everything… except for her personals. She finally decided to let those flow into Riddle's mind too.

"I was thinking of you… the night I saw your memory."

He replied, taking time to think exactly what she was saying. "Oh? What about?"

"How strong… and handsome you looked…. I got wet… wet in my private spot."

Tom couldn't believe it. Trapped in this stupid chamber alone he had no one. Now this girl… she was getting horny from him? At only twelve? He really enjoyed Ginny's company.

She was from Gryffindor and she was a pure, innocent- maybe not completely innocent- soul. He on the other hand was a dark lord. Not a good pairing. But with every time he wrote to her he got more and more feeling for her. He waited constantly for her to return to writing and replied as fast as he could. He even got boners sometimes, just from writing to her! More and more he learned that he needed Ginny.

Ginny picked up the journal and wrote quickly. "Please Tom… tell me where you are… so I can be with you… I really… really want you."

Tom thought before replying. "What do you mean dearest?"

"I've… been changing… I've had what Hermione calls… a period. I'm growing and so are my needs…. Please. At least key me see you in person."

Tom blushed as he read. She really had opened up to him. "Okay. Go to the girls bathroom, second floor and I'll take over from there."


End file.
